


Sensual

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Practice smut, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: Shadow comes home late from work, tired and just wanting to finally get into bed. But when he finds Sonic enjoying himself in this exact bed, sleep is suddenly the last thing on Shadow's mind.





	Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

With the door clicking shut, Shadow let out a deep tired sigh, relieved he was finally back home. The mission that Commander had sent him on took much longer than he'd anticipated. It had also tired him to the point that he just wanted to climb into his bed and fall asleep.

The ebony agent sighed as he started to take off his hover-skates, halting in the process when he noticed that there was another pair of shoes already placed in the shoe cabinet, the trademark red and white sneakers immediately betraying their owner's identity.

_So Sonic is here..._ Shadow mused as he placed his skates beside the hero's shoes, crimson gaze darting to look at the clock that currently showed two in the morning. _He's probably sleeping already..._

Shadow sighed at the thought and then he started to walk towards the stairway, his now bare feet producing no sound when they hit the floor. He'd been looking forward to spending some time with Sonic since he was on the mission, but given the fact that Commander had ordered him to be back at work at 8 AM, it seemed he really wouldn't have any time to spend with Sonic unless he woke the hero up.

But because he knew how cranky Sonic got when he didn't get his eight hours of sleep, Shadow decided to refrain from doing so. They would simply have to spend some time together some other day.

Given what both of their lives were like, it wouldn't be the first time in their relationship.

At leisurely pace the ebony agent approached the closed door of his bedroom, his gloved hand curling around the door knob just a moment later. However, just as he was about to turn it and open the door, a peculiar sound reached his ears.

_"Ah...more..."_

A small confused frown found its way to Shadow's face. Sonic was still awake at this hour? And why did he sound as if he was-?

_"Shadow, more-!"_

Black brows flew up at the sound of his name being uttered so _needily_ as Sonic normally used such tone only when they were being intimate. Maybe was Sonic having a dream about that?

_"Ah! Please, more!"_

With curiosity higher than Mt. McKinley, Shadow turned the door knob and finally opened the door to peek into the room, his excellent night vision allowing him to see Sonic even in the darkened room.

And the mere glimpse of his lover was enough to awaken his libido faster than you could say 'Chaos Control'.

Because Sonic was not lying on his bed, moaning from his sleep.

No. Instead Sonic was lying there, with head partly hanging over the edge of bed and eyes closed to be better engulfed in his fantasy. With legs wide open and one of his peach hands right between this specific blue limbs, fawn fingers pushing in and out of his body repeatedly to bring him pleasure while the other hand was occupied with stroking his swollen length. And with mouth wide open to let out all his cries of his building satisfaction, the speedster's bare lithe form was writhing and shivering in pleasure.

Chaos, Sonic had never looked as sensuous as he looked in this very moment.

Many words and moans left the peach mouth, the words sounding more and more needy to Shadow's ears even though his desire-clouded brain failed to comprehend their meaning at the moment as it was still trying to deal with erotic show that the hero was unknowingly bestowing him with.

" _Shadow—!_ " Sonic called out, arching his back as another wave of pleasure coursed through his system. Strong flexible muscles moved underneath the blue pelt during this simple action, the sight along with the shout sending another jolt of arousal straight to Shadow's groin and making him want to jump the other hedgehog right here right now.

But despite his skyrocketing libido, Shadow didn't do so as he was well aware this might be his only chance to receive such an unique show from his partner.

The truth was that never before he had an opportunity to watch Sonic pleasure himself. The hero had always felt too bashful when he asked this of him before. Sonic might enjoy being in the center of attention while celebrating some of his heroic deeds but when it came to sexual matters Sonic was rather timid and hesitant.

It had kind of caught him by surprise when he found out. He never would have guessed Sonic to be bashful about sex as the blue speedster seemed to radiate confidence no matter in what situation he found himself in.

So, yeah, their first night was deeply engraved into Shadow's memory thanks to this little fact.

" _Ah_ , that's the spot—!"

Though its position as the most memorable one was undoubtedly slowly getting replaced by this one.

" _More—!_ " The hero threw his head back fully upon the shout, his eyes still squeezed shut and thus making him unable to notice his silent audience.

—Who was currently trying hard to keep himself from jumping the blue hero because a) he wished to see this to the very end, b) he was exhausted and rolling in the sheets with the bundle of energy that is his lover definitely wouldn't be good for him in this state and c) he could possibly startle Sonic.

(And _that_ in the best case would end up with a horrible bruise or a fracture of bone from being kicked as Sonic's fighting reflexes always acted before his brain could while he was startled.)

Taking a deep slow breath to calm himself down, Shadow leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, his crimson eyes never leaving the cobalt hero, who was obviously close to reaching climax - his voice was gradually growing in pitch, his motions were becoming erratic and the lithe blue body was starting to shiver and glisten with sweat because of the exertion...

Shadow could feel more warmth and tension build up in his nether regions as he continued to witness the - in his opinion - most sensual show on the planet, but a quick glance down confirmed nothing was beginning to show just yet. Whether it was because of his fatigue or because of some other factor he did not care. At least he wouldn't have to waste his energy on dealing with it.

And instead he could spend it on relishing in watching Sonic reach completion.

Which was undoubtedly going to happen _very_ soon as the hero's speech was mostly incomprehensible now, his own name being the only thing he could make from the slurred speech that was falling from the parted peach lips.

And just a moment later the blue and peach spasmed, his name tearing from Sonic's throat in a form of the loudest shout he'd ever heard from Sonic, the sheer unsuppressed emotion of his lover's tone making the tension in his gut snap and release a plethora of wild emotions that he had hard time deciphering.

(Though he definitely could make out the feeling of pride that he was such an amazing lover, Sonic picked him as the person to fantasize about while he pleasured himself.)

The ebony agent took a slow deep breath to recompose himself, his legs suddenly feeling much weaker than a moment ago. He let his focus turn back to his still lying lover, watching and hearing how the hero panted, blue and peach furred chest rising and falling in a fast rhythm as Sonic basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. His green eyes were still squeezed shut and he made no move to clean or cover himself, still unaware of the other's presence.

Shadow took another deep breath and once he was sure his legs wouldn't suddenly buckle under his weight, he made a step forward and finally closed the door, the shutting sound drawing the cobalt hero's attention.

Sonic immediately snapped his eyes open at the sound and looked towards him, green orbs widening ever so slightly when they made out the agent's silhouette in the dark.

And despite the darkness surrounding them Shadow still could see that Sonic's cheeks just got significantly darker, the hero's tone betraying his embarrassment of being caught in an instance of self-love when he spoke just a moment later. "Oh, h-hey, Shads! How long have you been standing there...?"

"Long enough to say you need to give an encore," Shadow replied with a smirk as he walked over to the bed and then bent down to the deeply blushing hedgehog, whispering into the one of blue triangular ears:"Because I would absolutely love to see more of _that_ _._ "

"Shads—!" The rest of the hero's sure to be bashful argument was left unheard as at that moment Shadow pressed their lips together in a spiderman kiss-like fashion, silencing and distracting Sonic for long enough for the hero to forget what he'd wanted to say.

The ebony agent slowly pulled away from the kiss, not wanting it to become too long or heated—even if Sonic still had energy to partake in another round of 'fun', Shadow did not, so it was necessary for him to not give any misleading signals.

"Though maybe leave the encore for some other time, I really need to get some rest now. Scoot over," Shadow ordered him softly, Sonic immediately doing as was asked of him and moving to his side of bed. However, when Shadow lay down and wrapped his arm around Sonic's waist to bring him close, the cobalt hero tried to squirm.

"Wait a minute, I still need to take a shower—!"

"You don't," Shadow responded, not really carrying about the fact that Sonic was still sticky.

"But if I'll sleep like this, I'll dirty the sheets!"

"I'll have to change in the morning anyway," the agent responded, pulling the wriggling hero against his body.

"Why would you—?" The hero started, but then a look of sudden realization flashed across his face. " _Oh_..."

"You're getting up early today, faker," Shadow commented with a smirk, enjoying when the remark made the blush return with full force to Sonic's face—just because he was too tired to start something now, it didn't mean he would feel the same once the morning came.

About 5 hours later Sonic's backside could confirm this to be a fact.


End file.
